Step by Step
by sheworeboots
Summary: Tony makes a joke about showing Steve how to have sex, and Steve takes it seriously. Tony/Steve and a little bit of Natasha/Clint on the side.
1. A Lot Of Blushing

_A/N: Hello dear Avengers/Marvel fandom!_

_btw, this is my first (attempt at a) avengers fan fiction, and I never read the comics so it's pretty movie-verse.  
_

_And FYI, this is **Tony/Steve**! _

_**This will be slash**in later chapters!_

_So if you feel offended by the most natural act between two humans(or one human, one super-human) who happen to both be male, then feel free to leave now!^^_

_And to the others: **enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. 

everything belongs to Marvel (and apparently Disney…)

* * *

**A Lot Of Blushing**

Tony, Steve, Clint and Natasha were sitting in the living room of The Avengers HQ eating breakfast, while Bruce and Thor were still asleep.

The guys started a conversation about Loki's children and somehow it turned into Tony and Clint mocking Steve for being a virgin.

"Seriously dude, you're like 90. It's about time you get some action!" Clint said, poking Steve on his bicep.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the great Captain America, the star-sprangled man, desired by all... is a virgin." Tony sing-songed.

Steve shuffled his feet and started mumbling "I.. don't know ...how..."

"Don't you want to?" Clint interrupted.

"Wait, is that the problem? You want to but you don't know _how_?"

Tony grinned, looking from Steve to Clint and back.

"Uh-huh…"

"Well it's not like it's that hard!" Tony continued. "You know the basics though, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well do you know where to put your-" Clint started.

Steve was blushing furiously now and Natasha, who had tried to ignore them, seemed to finally take pity on Steve.

"Guys just leave it, you're being ridiculous!" She ordered and both Clint and Tony stopped teasing Steve, Tony sticking out his tongue at Natasha and Clint fake-pouting.

Steve gave her a grateful look so she nodded once in his direction and went to sit on the couch further away from the two idiots, silently telling poor Steve to do the same.

Just as Steve wanted to turn around and leave, a hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Hey man, sorry, we were just kidding, do whatever you want! And saving yourself for the one is totally okay too." Clint said with a genuine smile and then turned to walk with his bowl of cereal over to Natasha on the couch, who looked like she was about to punch him if he opened his mouth again.

"And you know, if you need someone to practice with…they say I'm a very skilled lover." Tony said with a wink and joined the others on the couch.

Steve wasn't looking at Tony and missed the sarcasm and humour in his voice, so he took his offer seriously.

He turned scarlet and rushed out of the room, ignored by the others who were focused on the TV.

**~X~**

Back in his room, he started pacing around trying to figure out how to… wait what did he want anyway?

Did he honestly want to ask Tony to show him how to have sex?

It sounded ridiculous, but he still seemed curious on how it worked.

Also, the thought of doing that with Tony was making it sound even more interesting.

But he couldn't just go to Tony's room and ask him to have sex with him, right?

They were both men! Does that even work? Is that even allowed?

Well Steve figured it was allowed, because he had seen it on TV once when he had accidentally sat on the remote and it changed to a "porno" channel Clint had told him about, which featured two men... well... _doing stuff_.

But surely Tony had been kidding, right?

And what if he hadn't, what if Steve went to his room and Tony would agree to do it?

Steve wanted to do this more that he would admit to himself and found himself in front of Tony's bedroom door an hour later.

It took him 5 minutes to dig up the courage to knock, and when he finally did, he was greeted by silence.

"Tony?" he tried, but again, silence.

Right, he must be in the living room.

But he can't go there now can he? Asking him about that in front of everybody?

No way!

With one last look at Tony's door, he went back to his room to plan his new approach at Tony.

What if Tony would laugh at him for not knowing what to do anyway, like at breakfast?

Maybe he should do some research first.

Steve looked around, unsure of what he was looking for, until he remembered Tony's voice-thingy "JARVIS".

"Uh…JARVIS? Are you there?"

"Yes, Mister Rogers, how can I help you?"

"I…um…can you research something for me?"

"Of course, sir!"

"Well… I want to know… how to have… _sexual_ intercourse." Steve had whispered the word sexual but JARVIS heard him.

Steve could swear he had heard the AI chuckle slightly.

"Alright Sir, what kind of sexual intercourse?"

"Err… I want to know how to do… stuff… with a man." Steve felt very ridiculous and hid his face in his hands awaiting the AI to tell him he was disgusting and should go to jail for such a thought.

"One second Sir, I will put together a collection of articles and send it to your computer."

"Uh… I don't know how to use the comp-utor."

"Very well, then I shall read it to you, is that alright with Mister Rogers?"

"…Sure."

After two seconds of silence, the AI started reading the articles with a very monotone and robotic voice, which Steve was grateful for, because the stuff he was being read to was utterly embarrassing and Steve found himself sitting on his bed trying to hide his face.

When JARVIS had finished, he finally managed to not be too embarrassed to write himself a list of things he needed from the drugstore.

He thanked JARVIS and told him not to mention this to anybody.

Then, he put on his jacket and quietly rushed out of the building.

**~X~**

At the store, Steve tried to find his items of desire quickly before he could give in to the urge to run out of there again.

When he finally had them all, he dropped them in front of the cashier with burning cheeks and shaky hands.

The cashier, a twenty-something guy with greasy hair and glasses, gave him a cocky smirk and popped his gum. Steve had a hard time trying to look anything but nervous and leaned on the counter with his elbow, just to slip off a second later.

There was a kid behind him snorting at his clumsiness, so he decided to just stare at his shoes and wait 'til the guy was done checking Steve's purchases.

Finally done with packing the three tubes of lube and ten packs of condoms (Steve didn't know how much they'd need, since they were practicing and he hoped to do it more than once) and fled from the shop with a stern, or in his opinion "casual", look on his face.

**~X~  
**

When Steve got back to the Avengers HQ with lube and condoms in his white plastic bag, he ran up the stairs back to his room before the others could notice he was ever gone.

He took a long shower and got some pep-talk from both his mirror-self and JARVIS (which Steve wasn't sure he was okay with), and found himself in the hallway in front of Tony's room once again, but this time with fresh clothes, damp hair and his bag in hand.

He secretly hoped Tony wasn't there, and even more secretly hoped he was.

Before he could chicken out again, he raised his left hand and knocked with what would have been just a little more force for a normal human.

But since he was a super-soldier, his knock made the door crack and he was already preparing himself for the door to come off, when Tony opened it.


	2. Mistaken Offer

_A/N: Yes, I do realize this fic seems to be very JARVIS-heavy, _

_but I'm just so fascinated by the AI.^^**  
**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything :(  
_

* * *

**Mistaken Offer**

* * *

Before he could chicken out again, he raised his left hand and knocked with what would have been just a little more force for a normal human.

But since he was a super-soldier, his knock made the door crack and he was already preparing himself for the door to come off, when Tony opened it.

**~X~**

"What the hell, man? Just because I have money, it doesn't mean I want to spend it on buying new doors every week!"

Steve was startled and it took him a second before he managed a reply.

"Oh Sorry, I didn't mean to." And then added "And again, sorry about last week. Thor challenged me to punch him as hard as I could…"

Tony shrugged it off and gave him a one-sided smile.

"Yeah, whatever. So what do you want?"

"Well… Do you remember this morning when you offered… to help?"

"Help? Did you break your laptop again?"

"N-"

"I told you not to _punch _the buttons! Why did I even bother to buy you a new one?"

"TONY! That's not what I meant."

Tony seemed taken aback by Steve's outburst but nodded for him to continue.

"I meant when you offered to… help me with… _sex stuff_."

Tony stood there with his mouth open trying to figure out if Steve was joking.

Steve, oblivious of Tony's struggles, took both lashes of his bag and held it open for Tony to see.

"I bought stuff. I wasn't sure what we would need and JARVIS only mentioned these things."

"Steve, I…" Tony didn't know how to respond and shook his head lightly at Steve.

"Oh." Steve's optimistic face changed to a kicked puppy's, and he let his arms fall.

He was so ashamed. He had actually thought, no, _hoped_, Tony would do this for him, but he was probably disgusted by Steve for even suggesting that.

"Sorry, I... I'm so stupid. I'll just…go…" Steve turned to leave before Tony could see the sudden tears forming in his eyes.

"Steve!"

Steve's bag had slipped out of his hands and he was too embarrassed to pick it up, so he just ran back to his room without it.

**~X~**

Steve let himself fall face down on his bed, and if he knew the reference, he would think that he looked like a pathetic teenage girl crying over their favourite celebrity.

Was he seriously stupid enough to think Tony would just say yes and they'd be the new "power couple" of the group and everything would be rainbows and butterflies?

Was he seriously stupid enough to cry over this?

He sat up and wondered why the world had to be so cruel.

"There are a lot of reasons for that, Sir. Shall I make a list?" JARVIS said and Steve almost had a heart attack. He must have spoken out loud.

"Uh no, but thanks JARVIS."

"Alright." "…Sir?" Was there hesitation in the disembodied butlers voice?

"what is it?"

"I know I shouldn't meddle in your affairs, but may I ask why you rushed off before waiting for an actual response from Master Stark?"

"I… what do you mean? I was stupid and selfish and made a mistake. I don't have to hear Tony laugh at me for that."

"Well I'm sure Master Stark wouldn't have laughed at you, Sir."

"Yeah, right!"

"Sir, I suggest you go bac-"

"SHUT UP, JARVIS!"

The AI shut up immediately and Steve was grateful for the silence.

He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, this time silently wondering how he could face Tony ever again.

He was sure Tony had told the others by now what a sick freak Steve was.

Soon Steve had dozed off into a dreamless slumber, when a knock on the door startled him awake.

"WHAT?" Steve yelled at the door, not wanting to see anybody right now, especially not _him_.

"Steve, can you open the door, we need to talk!" Tony said with an awfully calm voice.

"NO"

"Steve, don't be such a child!"

"I'm not. I just don't want to talk!"

"Well you're gonna have to come out at some point. What if we have to go fight some villain? Or when Fury tells you to run a meeting?"

"I'll let 'Tasha be in charge."

He heard Tony sigh loudly and a 'thunk' at the door. Tony must have sat down with his back against it.

"GO AWAY." Steve buried his face in the pillows and inwardly wished to die right there on the spot.

"OKAY. I'll go!"

Steve heard shuffling from behind the door.

"JARVIS, is he still there?"

"Yes, Sir."

"JARVIS, DUDE!" came Tony's scream of betrayal.

"TONY, GO!"

"Alright…"

"Still there?" Steve couldn't help but smile at the thought of Tony still sitting there.

"No, Sir. He's gone."

"Good." Steve didn't even bother to try to hide the sorrow in his voice.

But maybe Tony really wasn't mad at him. Maybe Steve didn't have to die.

**~X~**

Tony walked into the living room with a frown on his face.

"What happened, we heard yelling?" Natasha asked, sitting on the couch with her legs on Clint's lap, a concerned look on her face.

"Just… a misunderstanding." Tony waved it off and headed to the mini bar.

Bruce, who was sitting on the floor playing puzzle, looked up following him with his eyes.

Clint opened his mouth and was about to say something, but his girlfriend could sense it would have been something rude so she elbowed him in the side and ignored Clint's pout.

Tony took a bottle of scotch and didn't even bother with a glass.

He was about to sip from the bottle when it was snatched out of his hand by Bruce who was standing in front of him now.

"Well, whatever it is, it's definitely bothering you." He said, pointing at the scotch in his hands.

"I don't want to talk, so just leave it!" Tony fired back and went to his room without the drink.

"Geez, what a drama queen!" Clint said and got a slap on the back of his head from Natasha, and an accusing look from Bruce.

**~X~**

Back in his room, Tony didn't know what to do. He couldn't fathom why Steve would actually want Tony to teach him how to have sex.

Or was Steve just trying to tell him he actually wanted to have sex with Tony?

No way! His childhood hero and protagonist of his adolescent fantasies?

Too good to be true!

"JARVIS, Steve said he talked with you about this?"

"Sir, I promised not to mention it to anyone."

"At least tell me what his intentions were?"

"Well, from what I gathered, he wanted to go all the way with you, Master Stark."

"Or rather _you_ to go all the way with _him_."

Tony's eyes widened and he felt a pang in his chest and a tingle in his stomach.


	3. Love Birds

_A/N: Wow! Oh my goodness! _

_Thank you guys **so much** for all the reviews!_

_I can't believe how many I got for only 2 chapters!_

_And yes, this'll get sexual at some point(xD), but I'm trying to have somewhat of a plot and as many chapters as possible before the "big event"._

_Oh and I feel like Clint comes across like some immature douche, but believe me I love the guy!_

_Anyways… Enjoy!_

_ps: this is kinda short but I wanted to get something up for now.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. _…_yet. *hehehehe*._

* * *

**Love Birds  
**

* * *

After the scotch incident in the living room, the rest of the group didn't see Tony or Steve for several hours, so they had decided to play couple's counsellors.

They split up. Thor (who had just woken up half an hour ago) and Natasha would go to Tony, and Bruce and Clint would talk to Steve.

They didn't know what the actual issue was, but all four of them had their own theories, and all those theories came to the same impossible conclusion:

Tony and Steve were madly in love with each other but neither of them knew about the others feelings.

It was like the perfect plot for a rom-com movie.

So when they parted ways to talk to their team mates, not one of them commented on Clint's choice for the title of their mission. He had called it "I.O.T.B.G." aka "It's okay to be gay".

Although when he announced the idea to lock them in a monitored room together, they refused.

**~X~**

Steve had just finished cleaning up his room for the fourth time when there was another knock at his door.

"Tony just leave it!"

"Um, it's Clint and Bruce actually." Clint called.

That was it. They knew.

Tony had told them everything and now the guys were coming to tell him to go away, move out and never come back.

But it's okay, Steve thought. Maybe this way he'll finally be able to banish those thoughts he'd had since meeting the handsome narcissist that was Anthony Stark.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The "counsellors" were both shocked to see his eyes red and cried out and his hair tousled and sticking in all directions.

"What the fuck did Tony do to you?" Clint said and flinched away when Bruce tried to elbow him for that.

"Uh, what?" Steve was confused. Weren't they angry with him?

"We want to know what happened!" Bruce said before Clint could open his mouth again.

And then Steve realizes that they didn't know and let out a sigh of relief.

"If you don't want to tell us, at least come out and talk to Tony about it."

"You know what? Staying in here forever actually sounds a lot better so, bye." the blond said and moved to close the door.

Bruce held it open and Clint stepped forward.

"Come on man, whatever happened can't be that bad. I promise we won't judge!"

Clint gives his best puppy look and Bruce nods enthusiastically.

Steve looked from one friend to the other and then reluctantly mumbles " i _am_ pretty hungry anyway…" and follows them to the living area.

**~X~**

When Tony heard the knock, he was in the middle of repairing his clock (which he took apart out of boredom) while drinking the last drop out of the whiskey bottle he had hidden in his room after Pepper took away the mini-fridges in both his room and his private bathroom.

'So Steve finally wants to talk about it' he thought as he rushed to the door with hopeful expression and got disappointed when it was only Natasha and Thor who looked startled by his optimistic face.

After a second of hesitation Natasha finally spoke.

"Tony what's up?"

"Nothing guys, I appreciate your concern but this is just too… weird to talk about with you before I even had the chance to talk to Steve."

"Well then come out already, the other two just went to get Steve so you guys can talk this out in the living room."

Tony didn't think he could deal with all that and shook his head.

"Seriously, you have to come or else Clint will keep calling you two "love birds". she laughed slightly to ease the weight of what she had accidentally implied.

At that, Tony reddened and looked down, laughing back nervously and the other two raised their eyebrows at each other.  
When Tony saw their expressions he kicked himself mentally for showing so much emotion these days.  
But Natasha just nodded at Thor, who stepped forward and grabbed the brown haired man's arm. Tony tried to protest but was ignored and led to the living room.

**~X~**

Steve saw the other three arrive and wanted to hide, but was held back by Bruce who gave him one last encouraging smile and left the room with the others, who shoved Tony slightly into the blonde's direction.

They stood and stared at each other for a bit until the tension was too much and both looked away.

Now Tony wished for Thor's grip to be back for a little support, because when he saw Steve's state he knew this was going to be hard.

He'd never seen Steve this depressed before, how could this have happened in such a short amount of time.

What had Tony done? He barely even moved and all of a sudden Steve had been rushing off.

But from what JARVIS had told him, Steve seemed to actually… care… about Tony.

Maybe even close to as much as Tony cared about the other.

There was a very long awkward moment of silence while the two stood face to face in the middle of the room.

Steve was fiddling with his left sleeve and Tony was studying him intently.

"Um…" Tony started but didn't actually know what to say so he shut up again.

When the blond finally glanced up Tony quickly looked down at his feet.

Steve gave in, hoping this would at least go over soon so he could find himself a nice little cave and live there for the rest of his life.

"So um… sorry for earlier. I… misinterpreted things."

Tony shrugged, still not fully looking at Steve but somewhere above his right ear.

"No it's just… I mean …it's okay. I was just a bit… startled."

The shorter couldn't bare the awkwardness and moved to sit on the couch because for some reason his legs had started feeling like jelly.

Steve followed and sat down, but leaving enough space for a hulk to sit between them.

Tony frowned at that but continued.

"I… was confused, you know? I mean… my childhood hero and now teammate asking to have sex with me is just… odd. Surreal."

Steve had blushed even more at the mention of sex and looked away when he answered.

"So you're not angry?"

"Why w-"

They heard the door slam open and Clint ran in, panting.

**~X~**


	4. Just Like Tony And Steve

_A/N: Alright, another chapter for you guys!_

_(btw I can't guarantee I'll be able to update so frequently in the future.)_

_Oh and I'm not going to really get into the action stuff 'cause that's not the main plot but I still feel like it should be mentioned at least. So there you go.^^_

_[And thanks to MrsShadow for pointing out that I wrote Banner istead of Barton.. whoops! Sorry, I keep mixing up the two B's.  
_

_Feel free to tell me if there are any other mistakes, I don't have a beta reader so there could be some I didn't notice.^^]  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer: don't own a damn thing._

* * *

**Just Like Tony And Steve**

* * *

They heard the door slam open and Clint ran in, panting.

**~X~**

"Guys, sorry to interrupt but Fury just came in and ordered me to get you.

He wants to have a meeting, now, it's urgent, something about Loki and his alien friends." Clint said, still panting slightly.

Steve thought Thor would've frowned at Clint calling his kind "alien" but shrugged it off.

"Why the hell did you run?" Tony asked, standing up.

"He... threatened to whip me if I waste any more of his precious time." Clint murmured reluctanly.

Tony and Steve looked at each other smirking, but stood up and followed Clint down to where all their meetings took place.

"Seriously though, Does he hate me or something?"

"Not as much as he hates me." Tony claimed and Steve was about to argue when they reached the meeting room and a furious Nick Fury was waiting at the door.

"Greetings ladies, nice of you to _finally_ join us." he murmured with a cold look and turned to go back to their round table.

Clint, still a little hurt by Fury's coldness, sat down next to Natasha who took his hand in hers and gave him a reassuring smile.

To be honest, most of the time she was more of a guard, a nanny to him than a girlfriend, but she never seemed to complain.

Steve and Tony took the last two seats right next to each other.

The blond one smiled shyly at Tony and was rewarded with a rare, genuine one from him.

When the two broke their gaze and looked up, they saw Thor looking at them with a wide grin on his face.

"I see you have made up then, my friends?"

All eyes were on the "happy" couple now, but before Tony could retort with a rude comment, Fury spoke.

"Can you please discuss your personal matters on your own time. This is more important right now."

Clint seemed to feel rebellious because he leaned in to Tony at his right and whispered "So did you guys make up? Are you a co-?"

"BARTON! OUT!"

Clint stared at him confused until Fury pointed at the door.

When the archer still didn't move, his baby sitter poked him slightly and he stoop up and left with a scowl.

Bruce and Thor seemed amused but Steve was actually glad he was gone and slipped into his role of the leader alongside Fury.

"Dear god, I feel like I'm working with children!" Fury growled and started his meeting.

**~X~**

After the meeting, they all went their separate ways, only the 'lovebirds' remained.

"Well I guess it's time to have the talk." Tony said with a lop-sided smirk and turned to face Steve.

The super soldier on the other hand turned his gaze away from the man and mumbled,

"Can't we just forget about it and be friends again?"

Tony didn't actually want to forget it, he was so close to getting what he always dreamed of, but when Steve looked up at him with his pleading eyes, he didn't want to push it.

"Please." Steve begged.

"OK." Tony answered.

And when Steve thanked him with a hand on his shoulder and left, Tony was already starting to regret it.

**~X~**

The next few days went by without any awkward incidents, until, after a very adventurous day with The Avengers fighting alien robots, they decided to have a movie night.

Of course everybody wanted to watch a different movie, and there was a lot of shouting and arguing until Natasha, the "mother hen", finally spoke.

"GUYS, SHUT UP!"

Bruce and Steve shut up immediately, but Tony and Clint were still bickering with each other.

"Do I have to count to three again?" the red head growled, putting her hands on her hips.

Clint nudged Tony's arm one last time and then turned to look out the window while the Man of Iron rubbed his bicep and glared at yet another woman in his life who decided to play his mother.

Natasha gave a satisfied huff and turned to their DVD collection.

"You know what, we'll just let Thor choose!" she said and Thor grinned at her, gave her a quick bow and began to look at the covers.

While Thor took his time reading every summery and analyzing every detail of every cover, the others sat there patiently, or in Clint and Tony's case not so patiently, and waited.

Finally, Thor stood up and held out a DVD to Natasha, who took it and put it in without even looking at his choice.

"What is it?" Bruce asked, afraid that it would start another fight between the guys.

"It is about two best friends falling in love with each other! It does sound very pleasant to me, I am sure you my friends will enjoy it too!" Thor announced and sat down between Bruce and Clint on the sofa.

"Just like Tony and Steve." Clint said with a chuckle and leaned back against the sofa.

Steve turned scarlet and had a hard time breathing when he looked up and saw the others looking at him with worried faces.

He just couldn't handle so many eyes on him at the moment, so he murmured something about "wanting to clean his room" and rushed out into the hallway of the Avengers HQ.

"Well that was rude, I might say." Thor managed awkwardly after a couple of seconds and Tony crossed his arms, giving the archer his best death glare.

Natasha just sighed and shook her head, walking to the kitchen to get popcorn.

It wasn't the first time she had asked herself why she called that childish and inconsiderate asshole of a man her significant other.

"It's like you've never been around humans before, Clint." Bruce said and grabbed the remote.

"Even I have enough sense of tact to know you've hurt their feelings." Thor said.

Tony wanted to protest but Natasha came back, shoving the bowl of popcorn into his lap.

Clint sunk into the couch a little bit more and put on his best pout.

He knew his girlfriend would make him apologize later, so pouting was okay for now.

**~X~**

At night, lying in his bed, Tony thought about what happened that day.

He was still a bit shocked from what Clint said, and especially from Steve's reaction.

If Tony didn't know that blushing was one of Steve's everyday routines, he could swear the guy was actually in love with him.

Was he?

That would be _so_ _not_ good, Tony decided.

Of course he liked the guy, and yes he totally wanted to get in bed with him, but _love_?

Wasn't that a bit… extreme/ sudden/ unreasonable? And why Tony, anyway?

Tony was the one-night-stand kinda guy, the one who never called back, the man without a heart, the Man of Iron.

Steve deserved better than that.


	5. Something We Forgot

_d1 A/N: wow i'm truly amazed by all the reviews/favourites/alerts i got!_

_and i'm sooooo sorry for the long wait, but i actually have an acceptable excuse:_

_my laptop broke. XD_

_seriously though, almost 3 weeks without a laptop have driven me a little insane, but don't worry, I'm slowly getting back to "normal"._

_so finally, here's chapter 5 for you! I'm kinda confused by my own fic, this was supposed to be just a tiny story, max 3 chaps long, and literally just_

_build up to the point where they end up fucking, but oh well… it's more of a love story now._

_I always do this, I get this awesome idea, and when i start doing it, i slightly change little details and POUF, it's something totally else._

_not bad, but totally different._

_anyway… enjoy! XD_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm also not getting payed by ikea or Burger King^^

* * *

**Something We Forgot**

The next morning Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Thor had gathered together to discuss their next move.

They couldn't believe how those two idiots still didn't have a clue about each others feelings, so they needed to find a good excuse to have the two be alone for a while.

To everybody's surprise, it was Clint's idea that seemed to be the best. He suggested they'd send the two on a little shopping tour to Ikea.

It was easy to find an excuse to send the two off on their own, everybody already had plans for the day except them, and they could have used new furniture anyway.

Especially after Clint had dared Thor to wind up Bruce...

∼**X**∼

For some reason Steve seemed to agree to do it awfully quickly, and upon seeing Steve's excitement, Tony agreed too.

Steve just came to the living room after his morning shower where Tony was sitting on the couch staring absent-mindedly at the TV screen.

"So, should we go then?" the blond asked, taking a deep breath and smiling down at Tony.

The billionaire looked up and smiled back, getting lost in those giant blue eyes.

Steve fake-coughed and Tony came back to reality.

"Sure, I just don't get why I can't just have everything brought here."

"Cause it's more fun this way!" Steve beamed. "We could go eat those… meat balls afterwards."

Steve gave Tony another grin and headed towards the door.

_So basically this is a date! _thought Tony, secretly thanking his team mates and following Steve out of the HQ.

∼**X**∼

With Tony having rented a mini-van just for the occasion ("It's not like I'm short on money!"), they would be able to get all kinds of furniture and comfortably drive to Ikea and back.

After ages of searching for a parking spot and Tony trying to bribe people to give them theirs, they finally found one a bit further away from the building.

They got out of the car and marched on towards it, Steve still grinning widely at every person they passed.

If the brown haired man-child hadn't been grumpy from all that parking spot-seeking already, he would've made a cocky comment about that.

They reached the entrance and the blond was struggling to pull it open, not having noticed the "push" sign.

Tony stood there for a second enjoying Steve's clumsiness until he remembered the man's superhuman strength and quickly pushed at the door.

As expected, Steve blushed beet red and rushed inside with Tony giggling behind him.

"You can stop now!" said the blond glaring at Tony, who still seemed quite amused.

"Sorry, you were just so cute!" he answered before realizing what he said, adding "in like…a manly way."

"Uh, thanks." Steve said, hiding his face and scurrying towards the couch tables.

The boys started strolling through the labyrinth of furniture chatting comfortably with each other, pointing out the stuff they liked.

As it turned out, the Captain had a gift for combining the right colours and materials, which was another point to add on Tony's list of "Why Steve Rogers is the most adorable man on earth". He was honestly considering typing out that list, just to be able to look back on it whenever he needed cheering up.

Everything seemed lovely and nice between the two, they even made jokes and gossiped together.

They had spent an hour wandering and sitting around in all kinds of fake living rooms, until upon passing the children's section, a little boy behind them called out "Mommy, look! It's Ironman!" and suddenly they were surrounded by everybody, with cameras flashing and people calling out to them.

Tony gave Steve an apologetic look and nudge at his arm, then turned to his fans signing autographs and getting pictures taken with them. The blond was feeling more and more lost and left alone in that unbridled crowd, and decided to hide further away.

After the majority of the crowd had scattered, Tony felt horrible for abandoning his friend like that and searched for Steve. He found him and walked towards him, taking his arm and pulling him into one of the fake bedrooms.

He pushed him gently against the make-shift wall and both were surprised by Tony's sudden dominance.

Tony took a deep breath and looked into those giant ice blue orbs. The blond returned the look.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." he said. "It won't happen again. If you want, we can just go now, we'll just tell the others…"

His babbling was stopped when Steve took both of the shorter mans shoulders and squeezed.

"Tony." the billionaire held his breath, not sure exactly why.

Steve looked at him intently, noticing how close they were, he could see Tony's pupils widening, even though it was a very bright lit "room" they were in.

Tony moved in a bit closer, letting his right hand rest on the blonds chest, right over his heart.

Steve bit his own lip and shuffled a bit, resisting the urge to lean in. He was confused and scared by the heat growing between them and the sudden feelings rising up in himself, so he gently pushed at Tony's shoulders to get out of their embrace.

The shorter man was startled by the sudden jump back to reality and tried to catch his breath, Steve doing the same.

The good old awkward silence fell as Steve scratched at the back of his neck and Tony stood there feeling rejected as ever.

"We...uh… should go." Steve just couldn't look into those giant brown puppy eyes. He knew he had hurt his friend, but the blond simply wasn't ready for whatever might have happened there, at least not in public.

Tony nodded once and they started walking towards the warehouse in silence together.

∼**X**

Somehow the two managed to buy a lamp, some scented candles and a giant plant, and by the time they had payed, they seemed to have fallen back into a nice and friendly chatter again.

They even stopped at a Burger King and sat down eating, as if nothing had happened in that bedroom.

When they arrived at the HQ, Bruce, Clint and Natasha were already back and noticed the hidden tension between the two.

The couple greeted them quickly and were about to go their separate ways after putting down their purchases, but were stopped with a demanding "Guys!" from the red-headed mother hen.

The boys turned around and faced the other three.

"What's up?" asked Bruce, taking a step forward.

"You were supposed to sort thing out between you two, not create more tension!" Natasha said.

Steve just shrugged with a lop-sided smile, turning and leaving the others behind. The brown haired man shook his head at them and turned to leave too.

∼**X**∼

Later that night, Tony was lying in his bed trying to understand what had almost happened that day.

He was sure Steve wanted it, that was pretty clear, but maybe he wasn't ready.

After all, as weird as it was, Tony had to treat the man like an innocent, inexperienced virgin. Because he was one.

Which meant he also had to take control, take baby-steps with him.

And that's what he would do, he decided, feeling like a teenager again, planning his first kiss.

∼**X**∼

Steve was half asleep when the gentle knock at his door woke him.

He didn't bother asking who it was, or putting on anything else apart from his boxer, when he opened the door.

It was a certain genius, billionaire, not-so-playboy-anymore, philanthropist.

Steve opened his mouth to ask what he was doing there, but Tony shushed him.

"There's something we forgot to do at Ikea."

"Yeah, actually buy things we'd need." Steve said with a cocky grin which turned into a confused frown upon seeing Tony's concentrating expression.

Before he could decide otherwise, Tony grabbed Steve by the back of his neck and sealed his lips with the blond's.

Steve had a hard time staying calm when this new sensation hit him.

He had kissed before, but never had he felt that tingling in his gut, he also didn't know what to do, so he closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

The shorter smiled into the kiss, taking the taller by his hips.

They stayed like that for a while until they both had to pull apart for air.

Steve's cheeks were rosy and he smiled shyly at Tony, who simply couldn't believe his own luck


	6. Cuddling and Stuff

A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews/faves!

Sorry it's been a while, I didn't have a lot of time to write this past month,

but here I am again with a new(and a short)chapter! :D

FYI: The next chapter(s) will include sexual content, but I had to start their "sexual adventures" slowly, because this is not porn,

I'm trying to be realistic about the sex and stuff.^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Cuddling and Stuff  
**

Before he could decide otherwise, Tony grabbed Steve by the back of his neck and sealed his lips with the blond's.

Steve had a hard time staying calm when this new sensation hit him.

He had kissed before, but never had he felt that tingling in his gut, he also didn't know what to do, so he closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

The shorter smiled into the kiss, taking the taller by his hips.

They stayed like that for a while until they both had to pull apart for air.

Steve's cheeks were rosy and he smiled shyly at Tony, who simply couldn't believe his own luck.

**~X~**

Tony was standing in front of his childhood crush after having kissed him.

It really couldn't get more perfect than that.

But he knew that this wouldn't last, something always got in the way of his happiness.

So he decided, for now, he would enjoy this new experience.

And when the time would come, when everything got complicated and emotional,

he'd quietly get away, move back to his house in Malibu for a couple of weeks maybe, until everything was sorted.

He knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but he was Tony Stark, he's never dealt well with those sorts of things.

Pushing away those thoughts, he took Steve's face with both his hands and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So... this is sorted then?" he asked with a pleased grin.

Steve nodded and watched him turn and leave before he asked,

"Do you want to stay?"

Tony turned around, staring at him, fighting the urge to scream "yes, god yes!"

"You know you don't have to do this.

We don't have to rush it, we can take things slow."

"Yes but... you could still stay. We could... cuddle or something."

Tony felt like hugging the man, how was it possible to be so fucking cute?

Now he was sure. He somehow died, then was mistaken for a good person and got into heaven.

Tony was still so deep in his happy-thought-bubble, that he forgot to answer and Steve was slowly losing his confidence.

"You don't have to, sorry..." Steve said and let his head fall.

"No, wait! I do! I want to stay." Tony said quickly and hugged the blond as tight as he could.

With a huge grin Tony half walked, half ran into Steve room and let himself fall on the bed.

"Let's cuddle," he said solemnly, spreading his arms wide.

Steve was a little dumbstruck but soon closed the door (and his moth) and walked towards Tony, who was still holding his arms up and grinning like a child at Christmas.

He sat down next to Tony on the bed and was immediately caught in a tight embrace that would've hurt a lot if he were a normal human.

"You know I think once we're through this whole shy and awkward stage of cuddling and stuff, you're going to be a wild animal in bed.

I bet you'd turn into this sex god who likes dirty talk and spanking.

But you can't be the butch in this relationship, Tony Stark does not bottom for anyone. Not even for super-human pretty boys like you.

So you're going to have to suck it up and be a bottoming man.

But don't worry, we'll take it really slow and it'll feel amazing for you."

The "super-human pretty boy" was staring at him confusedly with his signature blush across his face.

"Did I scare you?" Tony gave him an apologetic look and leaned back against the headboard.

"I was joking. Well, no, I wasn't, but I didn't mean to scare you."

Steve nodded and awkwardly leant back against the headboard next to the brown haired man.

Tony noticed how stiff and tense his new lover seemed and took his hand. He gave him a reassuring smile and moved closer.

After a while Steve got used to the new feeling of closeness and let his head fall on Tony's shoulder, who giggled internally at that.

They fell asleep together like that, both sleeping better that they have in a long time.

**~X~**

The next morning Tony woke up, feeling something heavy on his chest.

Thinking that it was probably another one of his one-night-stands, he raised his arm, about to push them away when he heard a very manly moan and opened his eyes to find a sleepy captain slowly waking up next to him.

A wide grin spread across the playboy's face and he moved to give his lover a kiss on the cheek.

Steve opened his eyes and smiled up at Tony, then realized he was almost lying on top of him and moved to sit up, but Tony held him down.

"We could stay like this for a while longer, it's Saturday after all."

"Okay." Steve agreed happily and snuggled back into Tony's chest.

Steve started thinking about all the stuff he usually didn't dare to think about. "Sex and stuff" he called it.

If it was always this nice being with someone, he didn't understand how he could've been afraid all this time.

He started absent-mindedly circling his finger over the arc reactor, not noticing Tony's two-second freak out.

Tony wasn't used to his sexual partners touching _it_. He didn't even like them looking at it.

But somehow having Steve stroke his chest right there seemed soothing, rather than uncomfortable, and he relaxed again.

In a moment of boldness, Steve moved his hand up to Tony's neck and planted a soft kiss to his collarbone.

Tony, surprised by his partner's confidence, took his time reacting, and when he finally held up Steve's chin to kiss him as passionately as possible at that angle, they heard the door open and Clint ask "Hey Steve, have you seen Tony?"

When Clint realized what was happening he quickly walked backwards and closed the door, chuckling lightly.

**~X~**

In the living room, Natasha was sitting at the breakfast bar drinking tea when Clint came back with a triumphant grin on his face.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Well... remember when you said I wouldn't get any from you until I helped the lovebirds sort things out?" he smirked.

"No way!" Natasha put her cup down, straightened up and stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes way! I found Tony in Steve's room. With Steve. On the bed. Kissing and stuff."

Clint took a step forward expectantly. "So let's do it." He beamed.

"Well you technically didn't help them..." Natasha really wasn't in the mood for sex.

"Oh come on! They're together, they're happy, now make me happy!"

"Please!"

"Ugh, whatever." Natasha put her cup in the sink and started walking towards their shared bedroom.

"I'll go get the whip, you go get the cuffs!" she said.


End file.
